Eterna Soledad
by Gothic Amethyst
Summary: Pasaron más de tres años desde la batalla en el Valle del Fin cuando Naruto y Sasuke se reencontraron en la guarida de Orochimaru. Pero, Naruto aún desea cumplir la promesa que cada día su mente se niega a olvidar. Shonen ai
1. Noticias inesperadas

**NdA:** Bueno, lo cierto es que nunca imaginé escribir un fic de esta serie, pero aquí esta. Como bien dicen por ahí_ "jamás digas jamás"_. Lo cierto es que yo no leo el manga de Naruto (unicamente lei los primeros tomos) y tampoco veo el anime (vi algunos capitulos de Shippuden sueltos) así que si hay diferencias respecto al anime/manga, no lo tengan demasiado en cuenta xD

Eso sí, hay un **SPOILER **de los capitulos 137/139 aprox. del anime, saga Shippuden. [Aunque supongo que todos seguiréis el anime] Bueno, yo ya he avisado.

Por ahora será **shonen ai**, y tal vez en un futuro escriba lemon :3 (ya avisaré cuando llegue el capitulo)

Espero que os guste.

**1 - Noticias inesperadas**

La oscuridad del austero pasillo no le impedía correr con fuerza. Cada paso que daba, su respiración se agitaba más y su corazón latía frenéticamente rogando por una pausa. Pero él no podía permitirse ese capricho, a sólo unos pasos encontraría lo que tanto tiempo atrás estaba buscando. Se percató que el final del túnel estaba cerca, al fondo pudo vislumbrar la luz de los efímeros rayos del sol. ¿Aún era de día? Tampoco era algo que le importase demasiado, su único deseo era llegar hasta esa luz, pues sabía perfectamente que tras ella se encontraría _él_.

Avanzó rápidamente hasta alcanzar la salida. La repentina claridad cegó sus ojos por unos segundos hasta que su vista se acostumbró al cambio de luz. Allí permanecían en pie, estáticos como rocas, Sakura, Sai y Yamato, pero apenas reparó en ellos. Naruto sólo tenía ojos para la imponente figura que se mostraba ante ellos. Sin dejar de observarle, avanzó lentamente con el rostro demasiado asombrado como para articular palabra alguna, mientras su respiración volvía a tranquilizarse tras la carrera. Pero su corazón no hizo más que latir con fuerza.

Había muchas palabras amontonadas en su garganta, pero aun así, no consiguió pronunciar ninguna. Demasiados sentimientos agolpados en su pecho le hacían sentir extraño, un dolor lacerante en el corazón le estaba atormentando sin tregua alguna. Inexplicablemente, sintió un vacio desolador al verle. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaba frente a Sasuke.

— Sasuke — la voz de Naruto se escuchó débil, mostrando el desconcierto que sentía —. ¿Por qué? — Naruto sintió como su ira comenzaba a aparecer haciendo presa de su cuerpo —. ¡¿Por qué no me mataste entonces?! ¡¿No es ésa tu forma de romper vínculos?!

— La razón es simple — Sasuke habló con frialdad, mostrando una calma infinita. Naruto sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz nuevamente — No quise _darle_ el placer de obtener poder a _su_ manera. Simplemente te dejé con vida por capricho.

Naruto se sintió confuso al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Un capricho? Apretó los puños con fuerza, la rabia comenzaba a dominarle pero había algo más, tal vez era decepción. Se sintió decepcionado al oírle, ¿qué mas esperaba de él? Habían pasado casi tres años y hasta ese momento, sus vidas no se habían vuelto a cruzar. Sintió un hormigueo incómodo al darse cuenta cómo Sasuke había conseguido trasladarse a su lado casi sin notarlo. Aquella proximidad dio un vuelco a su corazón y sintió como el aire comenzaba a evaporarse de sus pulmones. Sintió un agudo dolor antes de caer sumido a la oscuridad, arrullado por la suave voz de Sasuke, susurrándole unas hirientes palabras al oído.

— Por eso ahora, por capricho, perderás la vida.

* * *

Naruto despertó con el corazón en un puño. Por unos instantes se sintió desorientado y el sudor de su frente caía en pequeñas gotas por su rostro. Su respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse a los pocos minutos, mientras masajeaba con la mano su frente, lleno de congoja. Otra pesadilla le había llevado hasta ese límite. Respiró profundamente maldiciendo en silencio su mala suerte, desde hacía semanas no dejaba de tener ese sueño en el que aparecía la persona que le estaba llevando a su perdición. Desde aquel encuentro, Naruto supo que nada sería igual. Y realmente tuvo razón, después de tres años, el equipo 7 liderado por Yamato, encontró a Sasuke. Pero para su desgracia, no todo salió como lo planeó en un principio.

No pudo traer de vuelta a Sasuke y más incógnitas aparecieron para atormentarle. Tras unos meses, intentaron buscarle nuevamente pero todo fue en vano. Era como si Sasuke hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Naruto suspiró quedamente, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Los rayos de sol le indicaban que ya era bien entrado el mediodía pero él no quiso levantarse. Ya habían pasado meses desde el encuentro con Sasuke y su inquietud iba en aumento. ¿Tal vez por eso las pesadillas de aquel suceso le atormentaban cada noche? Naruto no sabía la respuesta, pero de seguir así, su mente colapsaría tarde o temprano.

Se levantó de la cama a regañadientes. Ya llegaba tarde a su cita con Shikamaru, le prometió que el domingo quedarían juntos para desayunar, ya que desde hacía semanas había estado tan ocupado con misiones que no tenía tiempo para salir con los amigos. Después de una ducha rápida se vistió con lo primero que encontró por ahí tirado y cogió las llaves. Abandonó la casa en silencio dirigiéndose hacia el hogar de Shikamaru.

* * *

Naruto bostezó por enésima vez, parecía querer competir con Shikamaru en eso, pero su amigo no estaba de tan buen humor. Como bien sabía, le esperó una reprimenda impresionante por parte de Shikamaru por dejarle esperando en la cafetería cerca de dos horas. Naruto se disculpó pero su amigo no quería escucharle. El castaño dejó dos platos de ramen sobre la mesa, sentándose frente a Naruto. Le miró detenidamente y observó como el rubio parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, era una imagen que se estaba volviendo demasiado frecuente para su gusto. Algo le decía que no iba bien, Naruto estaba cambiando y sintió un escalofrío al tener esos pensamientos.

— ¿De qué se trata esta vez? — preguntó sin mucho tacto, nunca le gustó andarse con rodeos. En cambio la expresión de Naruto se la esperaba, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y resignación.

— Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

— No me mientas, has vuelto a tener esa pesadilla ¿verdad? — Inquirió cansado — ¿Cuántas van ya?

— Ésta es la tercera semana consecutiva.

— Joder — dijo sin más Shikamaru, dejando escapar un suspiro —. Naruto, creo que te estás volviendo loco.

— ¡Yo no estoy loco! — gritó sin mucha convicción en sus palabras. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ocultándolo entre ellas — Maldita sea, Shikamaru. Ya no sé qué pensar, cada noche me acuesto con la esperanza de no verle en mis sueños sólo para despertar ahogado en una terrible ansiedad. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

— No tengo respuesta para eso, Naru — el rubio sonrió al escucharle, Shikamaru comenzó a llamarle así desde que le contó sobre las pesadillas. Ahora era su único confidente y al menos eso le hizo sentirse más tranquilo —. Creo que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Naruto con nerviosismo en la voz.

— Tal vez llegó el momento de pensar un poco en ti, en tu vida — el silencio del muchacho le animó a continuar —. Creo que sería mejor si le olvidases y afrontaras el hecho de que él no va a volver.

Se arrepintió un poco de sus palabras al ver la reacción de Naruto, la cual no le sorprendió demasiado. El ninja se levantó del asiento con brusquedad y tiró cuanto había en la mesa poniendo sus manos sobre ella, observándole con el rostro invadido por la rabia. Shikamaru permaneció tan sereno como de costumbre, desde que el rubio vio a Sasuke su humor era así de cambiante. Suspiró, mostrando un rostro cansado y enfrentó la mirada de Naruto.

— No importa cuántos platos rompas, sabes que lo que digo es cierto — añadió Shikamaru con voz cansada — Dime, Naruto. ¿Qué sientes por Sakura ahora?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sorprendido por la pregunta —. ¿A qué coño viene eso?

— Pues créeme, mucho. Tú estabas enamorado de ella, ¿no es así?

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? — aquel juego comenzó a hastiarle.

— A que desde hace años, tu vida comienza y termina con Sasuke — sentenció su amigo con un tono en la voz que no le gustó. ¿Acaso le estaba reprendiendo por sus acciones? — Así que dime que sientes por Sakura ahora.

— Es mi amiga — afirmó Naruto con la mirada fija en Shikamaru —. Ya hace tiempo que dejé de pensar en ella como algo más. Pero eso no te da derecho a sacar conclusiones equivocadas sobre mí.

— En ese caso, olvídale — la seriedad de Shikamaru era palpable —. Tu equipo dejó de buscarle, ya nada podéis hacer. Estoy preocupado por ti, Naruto. Deberías vivir y tener una vida que te estás negando tú solo.

— No puedo — su rostro ahora no reflejaba más que una amarga angustia.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Shikamaru perdió la compostura y se levantó del asiento, encarando a su cabezota amigo —. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Estás desperdiciando todo tu esfuerzo y tu vida en alguien que no siente nada hacia ti!

Naruto recibió esas palabras como una puñalada por la espalda. En el fondo, él sabía que Shikamaru tenía razón, él intentó traer de vuelta a su amigo, pero Sasuke no se dejó convencer. Era algo imposible, lo sabía perfectamente, pero él no podía rendirse.

— Shikamaru, ¿no ves que no puedo? — su voz sonó más calmada esta vez, intentando hacer comprender a su amigo —. Prometí que lo conseguiría, le traería de vuelta con nosotros, no sólo por Sakura, ni por mí. ¡Tú no fuiste quien juró traerle de nuevo a Konoha! ¡Fui yo! Fue mi palabra y mi deseo en ese momento, tú no puedes entenderlo, ¡no puedes entender lo que siento! Fallé cuando nos separamos hace tres años, perdí ante él y se marchó. Todo fue por mi culpa.

— ¿Te sientes culpable de eso? — Shikamaru se acercó al rubio y alzó su brazo, posando la mano sobre el delgado hombro —. Hay algo más que eso, no puedes ocultarlo.

Naruto apartó la mano del joven y se alejó dos pasos. Odiaba cuando su amigo se creía el más listo que él, sabiendo siempre los pensamientos de los demás. A veces le odiaba por ser tan intuitivo.

— No sabes nada, Shikamaru — dejó escapar con desgana — En aquella batalla debí traerle a Konoha pero fallé, no puedes saber cómo me siento. Y un juramento no se puede romper, traeré a Sasuke aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

Shikamaru quedó en silencio. Se dejó caer cansinamente en la silla e intentó analizar la situación. Nada de lo ocurrido ahí presagiaba algo bueno.

— Has cambiado mucho — dijo el muchacho castaño, sin pensar demasiado en sus palabras.

— Puede ser, no es algo que me importe ahora.

— Pero estoy preocupado — levantó la vista de nuevo sobre Naruto —. Estás obsesionado con esa promesa, amigo. Sólo espero que seas consciente de que tal vez, esa promesa sea tu propia destrucción.

— No puedo evitar arriesgarme para descubrirlo — dijo decidido.

— Pero tu equipo al parecer se ha dado por vencido con lo de Sasuke, Tsunade no va a involucrarte más, ¿qué vas a hacer?

— No lo sé — admitió con pesar —. Tal vez tenga que hacerlo por mi cuenta.

— Apenas conseguirás información de ese modo.

— ¡No seas tan pesimista! — Naruto volvió a sentarse y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa —. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Shikamaru iba a reprenderle por su comportamiento egoísta cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se levantó sin muchas ganas y dejó a pasar a la inesperada visita. Sakura se veía agitada y se acercó hasta Naruto.

— ¡Al fin te encuentro! — dijo la muchacha casi sin aliento —. ¡Rápido Naruto! Tsunade nos ha llamado urgentemente.

— ¿Otra misión justo ahora? — el joven se quejó mientras se levantaba del asiento.

— No se trata de una misión — añadió Sakura con seriedad —. Es urgente.

Naruto sintió mucha curiosidad por la inesperada información, se despidió de Shikamaru y siguió a la muchacha calle arriba hasta el hogar del hokage. Naruto sintió una inquietante impaciencia recorrer su cuerpo y al llegar al despacho de Tsunade se dio cuenta que algo trascendental había ocurrido. Los rostros serios de la Hokage, Kakashi e incluso Sai le desconcertaron. Se acercó a Tsunade y vio un pequeño informe ensangrentado sobre el escritorio.

El silencio le incomodó demasiado y Naruto agarró el papel entre sus dedos. La letra era legible pero había partes inconclusas. Únicamente una frase entre ellas le dejó sin aliento. ¿Era eso verdad? Naruto dejó caer el papel al suelo, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de aquella sala. A su mente venían una y mil preguntas que hacerle a la hokage pero su mente estaba colapsada. Al parecer, la incierta mirada de Naruto animó a la mujer explicar aquel contenido. Si aquello era verdad, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

— Te preguntarás si esta información es cierta — dijo Tsunade con voz seria —. Te puedo asegurar que lo es, Naruto. _Teníamos _un espía en Akatsuki y afirmo todo cuanto aparece en este informe. Por desgracia, esta información ha costado una vida.

Naruto se recuperó parcialmente de la impresión al recibir la inesperada noticia y recogió el informe del suelo, leyendo cada palabra nuevamente, deteniéndose en una frase en especial _"Itachi ha muerto, Sasuke cumplió su venganza y la última vez que le vi, se dirigía hacia las montañas más allá del paso de los cuervos..." _ Tragó con dificultad sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Agarró con fuerza aquel papel ensangrentado y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, siendo detenido por la potente voz de Tsunade.

— ¡Naruto! ¿¡Se puede saber a dónde vas!?

— ¿¡Acaso no está claro!? — Preguntó con ironía el muchacho — ¡Voy a ir por él! Esta vez no pienso dejarle ir.

Al acercarse a la puerta vio como Sai le obstaculizaba el paso, se extrañó por el raro comportamiento de su compañero pero se percató demasiado tarde de la triste mirada que Sakura le dedicaba. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí? Se giró para preguntar a Tsunade pero lo único que sintió fue un pinchazo en el cuello, se agarró al hombre que tenía tras él, el cual le sostenía en sus brazos para no dejarle caer. Su vista se volvió demasiado borrosa, pero conocía bien a ese hombre, _"Kakashi, ¿por qué?". _Finalmente su cuerpo dejó de responderle y su mente se hundió en la más profunda oscuridad.

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Destinos inciertos

Aquí el segundo capi ^^

* * *

**2 - Destinos inciertos**

Al despertar sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza, se masajeó la sien con fastidio y observó a su alrededor. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de aquella habitación. Un momento, ¿habitación? Naruto se levantó de golpe y se acercó a los barrotes que le tenían prisionero. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿Acaso puso en peligro a la aldea debido al Kyubi? No, Naruto no se sentía nada cansado y no percibió la presencia del bijû, entonces recordó las últimas imágenes que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

¿Por qué Tsunade y los demás le habían encerrado? Comenzó a desesperarse, tenía que salir de ahí para detener a Sasuke y llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. Observó a su alrededor, las paredes eran de roca pura y el lugar era un poco frío. Solamente había una pequeña obertura en el techo, la cual le indicaba que la noche había llegado, trayendo consigo un manto de oscuridad.

Agarró con fuerza los barrotes de metal y pudo comprobar que eran muy resistentes. Se dejó caer al suelo pensando por qué le habían dejado ahí. ¿Acaso ya no se fiaban de él? Sus pensamientos se dirigieron nuevamente a Sasuke, su amigo había cumplido su ansiada venganza, ¿por qué no había vuelto entonces a la aldea? Sintió un malestar invadir su cuerpo y la angustia se hizo presente en el rostro del muchacho. Le dolía admitirlo, pero ahora Sasuke era como un desconocido para él, había cambiado mucho junto a Orochimaru. Recordó la fría mirada que le dedicó Sasuke cuando, después de tres años, volvieron a encontrarse. Nunca imaginó que aquello pudiera afectarle tanto, pero ocurrió así. Nunca se sintió tan herido y abandonado. Como muchas otras veces atrás, estaba eternamente solo.

Su mente seguía recordando cada palabra, cada gesto de Sasuke, cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y unos pasos presurosos llegaron hasta él. Era Tsunade, permanecía inmóvil frente a la celda, con una mirada capaz de helar la sangre a cualquiera pero Naruto no se dejó intimidar por la mujer y la miró con rabia contenida.

— ¿Por qué me habéis encerrado aquí? — el silencio de la Hokage comenzó a desesperarle —. ¿¡Es que no me oyes!? ¡Maldita sea, dímelo vieja!

— Naruto, sólo puedo decirte que esto es por tu bien — añadió Tsunade con tristeza.

— ¿Por mi bien? — preguntó irónico —. Eso no me lo creo, tendrás que convencerme de otro modo.

— ¡Maldita sea Naruto! Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes

— ¡Las entendería si me lo contases! — gritó con furia.

— Es peligroso dejarte ir, se que irás tras Sasuke y eso es un error que no podemos dejar pasar así como así — dijo Tsunade muy preocupada —. Es todo cuanto puedo decirte.

— Tsunade, por favor — Naruto dejó escapar las palabras como un lastre, se sintió tan confuso que era capaz de rogarle por algo de información —. ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué no me dejáis ir tras Sasuke?

— No es por tu culpa, simplemente es peligroso que él te vea ahora y sabemos que eres capaz de encontrarle si sales en su busca en este momento — dijo Tsunade dando media vuelta.

— ¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿¡Qué ocurre!?— gritó Naruto con fuerza. Tsunade se detuvo y giró el rostro hacia él.

— Hay algo que hemos mantenido en secreto desde hace tiempo y me temo que esa información ha llegado a manos equivocadas — confesó la mujer mostrando una preocupación alarmante —. Ahora Akatsuki lo sabe.

— ¿Saber qué? — preguntó Naruto con cierta curiosidad.

— Es mejor que no lo sepas, te quedarás aquí hasta nueva orden — miró al rubio con ojos comprensivos —. No te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo.

— ¡No me jodas! — se agarró con fuerza en los barrotes de la prisión —. ¡Tsunade no se te ocurra marcharte sin decirme nada más! ¿qué tiene que ver Akatsuki con esto? ¿Y Sasuke?

Pero sus gritos fueron en vano, Tsunade se marchó de allí dejándole solo y completamente confuso. ¿Por qué estaba en peligro? Él ya sabía que Akatsuki iba tras él por el bijû, pero nunca habían tomado unas medidas tan drásticas para protegerle. Dio una patada a la barra de metal y se dejó caer cansinamente al suelo. Aquello iba de mal en peor.

No le dio tiempo a pensar mucho en su situación cuando apareció por la puerta sus compañeros, o cómplices de su _"secuestro", _el equipo 7. Sai se mantuvo algo alejado, al igual que Kakashi. Sakura en cambio se acercó a los barrotes sin dejar de mirar a Naruto con ojos lastimosos. Sin saber por qué, Naruto sintió asco al verlos.

— Lamento esto, Naruto — dijo la muchacha tristemente —. No nos quedaba elección.

— Claro, no importa — contestó irónicamente —. No teníais elección. Yo soy un idiota, todo el mundo sabe lo que ocurre menos yo, ¿qué más da dejarme aquí encerrado? Nadie va a notar mi ausencia, ¿verdad?

— No digas eso — mencionó apartando la vista —. Es todo por...

— Si, por mi bien — interrumpió Naruto, cansado de oír tantas palabras vacías —. Eso ya me lo dijo Tsunade, gracias por la _información. _

— Estamos intentando protegerte, al menos podrías ser más considerado — añadió algo molesta.

— No quiero vuestra protección — dijo Naruto con voz apagada, mostrando una frialdad peligrosa que raramente se veía en el rostro del muchacho —. Marchaos de aquí, todos

Ninguno fue capaz de replicar nada, se marcharon de allí en silencio dejando en la celda a Naruto, más confundido que nunca. Comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido e intentó atar cabos. El espía que tenían en Akatsuki les informó sobre los últimos movimientos de Sasuke e Itachi, ¿acaso hubo algo más que él no vio? Ahora recordó que había partes inconclusas en el informe, como si alguien lo hubiera borrado o lo hubiera escrito con tinta invisible.

Se dio un golpe en el rostro por ser tan idiota, había algo más en ese informe y seguramente estaba relacionado con el bijû. Tsunade le dijo que pasaba algo con Akatsuki. ¿Acaso querían extraerle ya al Kyubi? Había algo que no encajaba, a Sasuke nunca le importó nada acerca del bijû, ¿por qué ahora estaba involucrado en esto? Una sombra de pesar oscureció su semblante.

— También quiere matarme, ¿verdad? — habló para sí mismo, dejando escapar las palabras lentamente.

Al mirar hacia arriba, vio fugaz como un rayo, una sombra cruzar el tejado. Su cuerpo se puso alerta y observó en silencio esperando cualquier movimiento. Ahora pensó que tal vez Akatsuki había enviado a alguien para capturarle, pero nada era seguro. Su cuerpo se tensó por la incipiente intranquilidad. Lentamente arrimó su cuerpo a la pared sin dejar de observar la obertura del techo, esperando que en cualquier momento algo o alguien apareciera de pronto, pero no ocurrió nada. A los pocos segundos comenzó a escuchar gritos lejanos y se alarmó. Poco a poco se hicieron más cercanos y comenzó a escuchar explosiones que parecían estar muy cerca de allí. Pudo oler la pólvora y el fuego, ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

En ese momento, apareció Tsunade junto a un histérico Shikamaru gritándole algo sobre que Naruto tenía derecho de conocer la verdad. El muchacho se acercó a la celda junto a la mujer y Naruto se quedó extrañado, si no fuera por la alarmante situación, se habría reído en sus caras por la escena cómica que estaban protagonizando.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa, vieja? — Naruto estaba demasiado inquieto como para bromear.

— Es demasiado tarde, Tsunade díselo y vayamos por ese demente — Shikamaru la miró apremiante —. Va a destruir la ciudad a este paso.

— ¡Para eso ya están los ninjas, no me pongas nerviosa! — gritó la mujer algo enfadada y dirigió su vista al rubio que permanecía en silencio esperando una explicación —. Naruto, hay algo que te hemos ocultado referente a Kyubi. Siempre creímos que no sería necesario decirlo porque era algo que _nadie_ conocía, hasta ahora — su voz sonó algo angustiada y Naruto deseó que continuara hablando —. No sabemos cómo ha conseguido Akatsuki esa información pero es un riesgo que no podemos correr y se me hace difícil decírtelo.

— ¡Maldita sea! Dímelo y punto, ya estoy acostumbrado a las malas noticias — inquirió Naruto con los nervios a flor de piel.

— El problema es que cada dieciséis años, hay un influjo en el poder del Kyubi que absorbe su poder durante el quinto mes del año. En esos días tu cuerpo se vuelve más vulnerable, tu propio poder mermaría en cantidades alarmantes y el bijû entraría en una especie de "hibernación", por así decirlo.

— Un momento, un momento — era demasiada información para asimilarla de golpe y Naruto comenzó a recapacitar las palabras de la Hokage —. ¿El quinto mes? ¡Mierda, ya estamos en mayo! ¿¡Por qué no me dijisteis esto antes!?

— Porque no teníamos por qué hacerlo, ¡nadie lo sabía! Pero, eso no es todo el problema Naruto.

— Joder, ¿hay más? — el joven se dejó caer al suelo y escuchó con nerviosismo, mientras el sonido de otra explosión hizo eco en toda la celda —. Será mejor que te des prisa.

— Durante esa "hibernación", existe el peligro que alguien aproveche el estado del Kyubi para...

— ¿Para qué? — Naruto estaba demasiado nervioso y se temía lo peor.

— Para someterte — Tsunade quedó en silencio y Naruto la miró extrañado.

— ¿Someterme a qué? — preguntó inocentemente.

— Eres un idiota, Naru — esta vez continuó hablando Shikamaru —. Si durante la "hibernación" del Kyubi realizan un ritual llamado _"efigie de la sangre", _conseguirían hacerse con el control del Kyubi sin tener que extraértelo. De ese modo controlan al bijû y a su portador, en este caso tú, amigo. Dejarás de pensar por ti mismo como una marioneta.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Naruto no podía creer lo que oía, observó a ambos con el rostro compungido sin saber que más decir —. Vale, vale, voy a tranquilizarme. Dime Shikamaru, ese ritual _"efigie de sangre",_ ¿qué coño es?

Shikamaru permaneció en silencio, acariciándose el cabello nerviosamente. Naruto se desesperó y le miró insistente. Tsunade alzó el rostro y miró fijamente a Naruto, tras unos segundos comenzó a hablar con voz decidida. Ya no había tiempo para titubear, Naruto estaba en peligro.

— Es un ritual que fue prohibido hace siglos, lo relacionaban con fanáticos y satánicos. Para ser efectivo, necesitaban sangre de la víctima del ritual y con ella dibujar un símbolo en el pecho que anulaba todo el poder que le quedase al mártir. Y después, mezclarla con una sustancia hecha a base de unas hierbas alucinógenas, tanto la víctima como el amo del ritual debían beberlo. Para sellar el ritual, debía someter el cuerpo de la víctima el tiempo suficiente para tomar todo su poder _"dormido", _traspasando sus _fluidos corporales _a la víctima_. _Creo que ya sabes a qué me refiero. Cuando el ritual termina, la víctima ya no es capaz de pensar por sí misma, siendo manejada por su amo, al igual que el bijû.

Naruto quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Aquella noticia le dio arcadas y descansó sutilmente su cuerpo sobre la pared. Su mirada andaba perdida en algún lugar del suelo cuando de pronto una explosión más cercana hizo temblar todo el edificio.

— Maldita sea, ha llegado — dijo Shikamaru bastante alarmado.

— ¿Llegado, quién? — Naruto no entendía nada, todo era demasiado irreal.

— En el informe, avisaron que un asesino que trabaja con Akatsuki iba a venir por ti, para llevarte ante su líder — aclaró Tsunade, tosiendo debido al polvo que se levantó por la explosión. Tomó las llaves entre sus dedos y abrió la celda dejando salir a Naruto —. No debe alcanzarte, pensamos que aquí estarías seguro pero ya no sé qué hacer si decide atacar la ciudad.

— Pelearé contra él y acabaremos el problema de raíz — añadió Naruto mostrando una rabia incalculable.

— ¡No me arriesgaré a eso! — gritó Tsunade —. Ese hombre es un fantasma, no conoces a ese asesino. Las explosiones sólo son para crear el caos y escabullirse entre las sombras para matar a su víctima. Así trabaja _"Kieran, el asesino de Akatsuki". _No tiene escrúpulos. Y cuando te das cuenta dónde está, es demasiado tarde.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

— Debes esconderte en algún lugar lejos de Konoha, no deben encontrarte.

— ¿Qué? ¡No puedo marcharme y dejaros así! — gritó furioso —. ¡Además debo ir por Sasuke!

— ¡Maldita sea, Naruto olvídate de él por unos segundos! — Tsunade le agarró por el cuello acercando el rostro hasta el muchacho —. ¡¿No te das cuenta que Sasuke también va por ti?!

Naruto sintió como si el suelo comenzase a desaparecer bajo sus pies, aquellas palabras le dejaron sin aliento y tropezó al intentar salir de allí. Tsunade volvió a agarrarle, levantándole del brazo y le miró a los ojos.

— Mantente con vida hasta la próxima luna nueva y podrás ir por Sasuke después, ¿De acuerdo? — dijo con tristeza.

— Sasuke no va a hacerme eso...

— Sasuke trabaja con Akatsuki — sentenció la mujer con mirada fría —. Es hora de que lo afrontes, él ya no es el Sasuke que conocías en el pasado. Ahora vete.

Tsunade fue directamente al patio para evitar que ningún intruso entrase en su oficina, pero ya había guardias por todas partes buscando al misterioso "_ser" _que atentó contra Konoha. Por desgracia, no encontraron a nadie.

* * *

Una solitaria figura permanecía inmóvil sobre la rama de un árbol, cerca de la entrada a Konoha. Desde allí pudo ver cada explosión que su compañero había utilizado para comenzar el _plan. _A los pocos minutos, otra figura se acercó a él, oculto entre las sombras. El hombre recién llegado dejó escapar una maliciosa risa que molestó a Sasuke. ¿Por qué le ordenaron ir acompañado de ese inútil? Sasuke podía cumplir el plan sin apenas pestañear, pero ahora tenía a un compañero que no soportaba ni en pintura.

— ¿A qué venía todo esto? — dijo Sasuke gélidamente.

— El portador del Kyubi no estaba en casa, tuve que llevar a cabo el plan B — dijo el joven de cabello castaño, sin dejar de observar la aldea —. Después de esto, el zorrito asustado saldrá de su escondrijo — susurró Kieran sin dejar de sonreír.

El hombre no era mayor de treinta años pero poseía una voz bastante siniestra que daba escalofríos. Aunque su rostro era bastante sencillo a simple vista, tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba media mejilla la cual llamaba mucho la atención. Sasuke quedó pensativo por unos momentos.

— Es cosa de Tsunade — Sasuke se mostraba indiferente —. Esa mujer siempre se interpone cuando se trata de Naruto.

—. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que salga de la aldea.

— No le subestimes — dijo sin más Sasuke observando fríamente al hombre de cabellos castaños.

— Es él quien no debe subestimarme a mí. Iré por la parte de atrás.

Kieran se dejó caer al suelo sin hacer ruido, adentrándose en una callejuela oscura. Sasuke dirigió una última mirada a la que fue su aldea por tantos años. Se sorprendió al no sentir nada de lo que imaginó en un principio, no había melancolía ni tristeza. Sólo encontró rencor. Pero había algo que le molestaba de todo aquello, algo que le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia pues bien sabía que no podía cometer errores. Ni siquiera por Naruto.

Ya se encargó de prevenirle la última vez que se vieron, pero el portador del Kyubi siempre había sido muy cabezota. Le avisó que no iba a volver a Konoha y además, la próxima vez que se encontrasen sería la última vez. En ese momento recordó las palabras que Naruto le susurró aquel día, _"¿Podría alguien que ni es capaz de salvar a un amigo, convertirse en Hokage_?". Sasuke dejó escapar una amarga sonrisa, él no quería ser salvado.

— Tonto — dejó que el viento se llevase las palabras susurradas. Se dejó caer del árbol en silencio y siguió el camino contrario al que Kieran había tomado.

* * *

Naruto sintió un malestar en el cuerpo difícil de explicar, sus pies comenzaron a moverse por los pasillos de aquel sótano como un autómata. Al salir a la calle sintió la brisa de la noche en el rostro y le despejó un poco. Se giró hacia Shikamaru y le observó en silencio sin saber qué decir.

— Debería ir contigo — dijo su amigo preocupado.

— No lo hagas — sentenció Naruto, ya lo tenía decidido —. El bijû no me da más que problemas y los resolveré yo solo. No quiero involucraros en esto.

— Pero es muy peligroso, no deben encontrarte.

— Es más peligroso para la aldea quedarme aquí, ellos saben dónde vivo. Me iré hacia las montañas, hay una cabaña allí que nadie conoce, solía entrenar con Jiraiya en ese lugar.

— Naru — su voz de Shikamaru sonó apagada y se sintió algo culpable —. Siento que esté pasando esto. Y siento lo de Sasuke.

— Yo no — le miró con una media sonrisa —. Cada uno tomó su propio camino y para bien o para mal, nuestros destinos seguramente volverán a unirse.

— No cometas ninguna estupidez, ¿entiendes? — gritó a su amigo que comenzó a alejarse entre las sombras —. Y más si se trata de Sasuke. Ve directo a esa cabaña, ¡prométemelo! No dejarás que te toquen.

Naruto no dijo nada, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa por última vez, mientras su delgado cuerpo se deslizaba entre las sombras de la noche, desapareciendo entre el frondoso bosque.


End file.
